Stockholm(Vampire Dark Sweden x Reader)
by wWFlamingManualWw
Summary: A man pushed you up against the wall of an alleyway you had been walking past. He had pulled you into its depths and muffled your screams with his large hand. Thoughts of what terrible things might happen raced through your mind. He turned you face and brushed away your hair rather gently and let his lips ghost over your flesh then suddenly, without warning, he bit into your flesh.


Intro?~~

_ scream now. Was all you could think as you were tugged sideways into a dark alley you had been walking past. You were stunned into a motionless state as a man shoved you roughly against the side of the alleyway. He placed a large, cold hand over your mouth as you started to scream for help.

You thought of terrible things that he might do to you, this strange man, as he used his other hand in brush aside your hair gently, but in such a panicky state, you did not notice. He lowered his head to your neck and bit into it. He started to suckle on the blood that ran inside of the veins of your neck and tasted your sweet, irony blood. You screamed against the palm of his hand in surprise and pain. His mouth remained latched onto your throat, for what seemed like forever drinking in what you assumed to be your blood.

He was behind you, at such a close proximity so giving a good swift kick was not an option for you. Neither was hitting, you tried to inflict pain upon him but seeing as you had to twist your arms allot just for your fists to even brush against him, your fists didn't pack as much power behind them compared to if he had been facing you.

All of you struggling and fighting had tired you a bit and soon you were fighting just to keep your eyes open. They were growing extremely heavy to the point it was beginning to make you feel woozy. Blinking and then trying to pick them back up again became a difficult action.

You felt a hot breath on your ear and neck breathing down of you harshly. "Sleep sötnos...I will wait for you..." A deep voice said into your ear as your consciousness faded away into black.

~~time skip~~

You awoke in a room almost entirely white. The sheets you were on were the only nonwhite item in the room. You first thought that the sheets were gray but as you inspected them closed you saw that they were peppered with small black, gray, and white dots. Besides the bed, the room was sparsely furnished. A night table was close to to the bed within your reach.

There was a vanity directly in front of the bed and you could see you reflection. You where wearing a plain white nightgown that reached just over your knees. You immediately recalled last night's events and started to panic. Where were you? Had that man taken you here? It was certainty no hospital, or at least not like anyone you had ever been too. If it had been a hospital wouldn't you be dressed in scrubs?

You were knocked from your thoughts about your location when you saw out of the corner of your eye the door open. A tall, somewhat bulky man with blonde hair, blue eyes and a pair of black steel glasses strode surprisingly gracefully into the room. You recognized him as the one from last night.

Now that you thought about it, this man could have drugged you. There were no windows in the room to see the time of day or clocks. He walked towards you and the bed silently after closing the door. You hadn't heard anything but he possibly could have locked it.

You got up got up from the bed and backed away fast, your feet barely touching the hardwood flooring. The man smiled a bit but it looked forced in your opinion. 'This guy doesn't look like the type that smiles allot' you thought. The man stopped 'smiling' and frowned at you. You didn't understand why though, it wasn't like he could hear your thoughts could he?

Your back hit the wall and the man stood standing in front of you with his arms across his broad chest. "That wasn't a very kind way to greet someone darling. Why do you back away? Surely I haven't scared you so soon? " The man asked in a deep and heavily accented voice, you had a hard time trying to figure out exactly what he was saying.

He started to advance towards to you again, in that slow graceful waltz like moment. "E-excuse me? I'm not y-your 'darling'! Why am I here? Who are you? " You said putting you arms in front of you in a weak attempt to keep this brawny man at bay. He chuckled deeply and sighed a bit and ran a hand through his partially disheveled blonde hair.

The man took hold of your hand, he was about to kiss it but you pulled it out of his cold grasp and held it close to your chest. "Anyways..., " He growled "I suppose you could call me Berwald... That is what my allies and foes identify me by at least. "


End file.
